


Headcanons and Extrapolations

by Kalyppso



Series: Golden Discretion [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, My Unit is not Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyppso/pseuds/Kalyppso
Summary: Were you curious about headcanons related to my ot4 for my Golden Discretion series? This might be just for me, but if you were curious, I have content for you to consume!





	1. The First Batch

**Author's Note:**

> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.

  * Fae is autistic.
  * The previous Almyran king was Claude's grandfather. He had three children who each had one child. Nader was his youngest, and Claude only succeeded to the throne because of some twist of fate + strategic act + political alliance + act of bravery + failure on Sarim's behalf (whose parents were deceased).
  * About a year after Claude's departure, Lorenz began again to think more seriously about marriage, and Hilda specifically. Lorenz's father initially denied his proposal, which was absurd. Hilda came from the preeminent Leicester family, and met or exceeded every other inane benchmark, forcing Lorenz to face some other failings of his father more directly, including many he had once forgiven. He had lost the faith of his people by factions: neither those who were devoted to Garreg Mach, nor the imperialists looked upon their house favorably after the war. Yet the previous head of house Gloucester was still pushing his ambitions. Lorenz could no longer remain the patient and dutiful son, and privately strong armed his father into retirement. He spent the next few months rebuilding trade routes, order, relations, actual physical buildings. During which time Hilda would say that she became bored of whatever work was left to her after her brother's diligent efforts towards the recovery of their people. She more or less moved in, and spent at least four months aiding Lorenz through the crown's restructuring, and more physically tiresome tasks. They stole some very intimate moments during this time, and after the first Lorenz had written to her family to reaffirm his intentions, before orchestrating a lavish proposal to Hilda's tastes. Their engagement was less than three months, and their wedding long anticipated by those who had known them.
  * Judith is a feminine given name derived from the Hebrew name דיתִיהוּ ְor Yehudit, meaning "woman of Judea". The Daphnels (and thus, the Galateas), and Riegans are Jewish. In fact, a lot of Leicester is Jewish and their religious worship / practices are what led to the schism and break from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. This is also why the east church of Seiros is less prominent when compared to the religious organisation of Garreg Mach and the western church.
  * The Gonerils and Ordelias have nordic practices and beliefs.
  * Almyra is fantasy Iran / Persia.
  * Claude is from two cultures who traditionally circumcise.
  * Claude told Hilda his father tied him to the back of a horse because he panicked and didn't want to sound too Almyran about hanging from the back of a wyvern, but just made his parents sound nuts and traumatic instead of being able to elaborate on a wicked cool experience where he was actually mostly upright the whole time.
  * Lorenz's hair looked 'like that' pre timeskip because it was a similar style to his father's.
  * All of the Golden Deer slept together in the Cathedral the first (three) night(s) they reunited for the Millennium Festival, Fae having been terrified of being left alone and not waking.
  * Fae and Claude have four children, and they all have mint green hair. The eldest two are twins, Nader and Geralt, followed by Sadaf, and then the much younger and unexpected Simon.
  * Lorenz and Hilda have three children. Halvard, Lorencia, and Baldovin.
  * Lorenz would never not introduce his children without complete middle and last names but I didn't want to break up his conversation with Claude with needless pomp.
  * Geralt's mercenaries brought Fae to at least one house of pleasure four times (when they were of age), much to the horror of their father.
  * I wanted to write the fics as mostly vague for side couples and character deaths; but felt disappointed with the prospect of Flayn just running away after the game ends if she isn't bonded to someone other than Seteth, and thought Linhardt's declaration of interest was hilarious and adorable.
  * Lorenz's hair is the first to go white of the ot4 and he is horrified. As such, the teasing is short lived, before he needs to be showered in compliments and assurances.
  * Claude eventually cuts his hair in a similar style to his post timeskip look, but all his shorter hair around his neck is a dull grey and he looks frustratingly stylish.
  * Fae has never told anyone about Divine Pulse. It was a secret just for them and Sothis.
  * Fae likes spicy food and has a low tolerance for sweets. Catch them only indulging in sponge cake and fruit at tea time.
  * The Blue Lions and Black Eagles for the most part had trouble with cooking duty because the GD had so many (sometimes conflicting) dietary restrictions (including, but not only, keeping kosher).
  * Fae's mother is going to be fantasy indigenous (I am Algonquin Métis) because why not. Now I can include wild rice, bannock, beadwork, jingle dresses and more. Their mother's people would be from the area south of Remire, and lending to its importance to Geralt.
  * Fae has lost more fish by falling in or forgetting to pull in their line because they like counting the tugs and ripples.
  * Hilda has always been capable. Her ability to perform and desire to feel pampered - even while assuring the security of others, are not contradictory.
  * Holst is a bear. A viking.
  * Linhardt was on nap duty with Fae after they transformed, when they were narcoleptic for like three weeks. Resting wherever they'd fall, hand in hand. Ensuring they'd wake up reassured. 
  * Fae and Claude honor travelling between Garreg Mach and the old Almyran Capital for about a decade, when they return to Riegan territory, and expand on the land and buildings to develop a new capital for Omoya now that the land is more accustomed to its new state of being
  * Nader is technically the oldest twin and heir, he slightly more dark-skinned than his siblings, but not by much; they all are obviously of Almyran descent
  * Nader and Geralt are not identical twins, but they are extremely similar in appearance and would often get each other into and out of trouble even into their teenage years.
  * Geralt was often the stronger, calmer of the two, and so Nader would worry about being fit to call himself a leader or protector of a country.
  * Sadaf was often spoiled by her brothers, not needing to excel in most things, as being passable was sufficient to ensuring compliments and assistance from her brothers; though they did tease her endlessly when they were all like less than 10 about being lazy or boring. She was a plump child until she started weapon training and wyvern riding as a preteen.
  * Simon is like 8 years younger than Sadaf, and as such, was born when Fae was like 46 (my grandmother had my youngest uncle when she was 45) and as such there have always been concerns for his health. He's always been a bit thin, with back problems and an active imagination that he'd use while reading books upon books instead of exploring the way his siblings might have.
  * As adults, Geralt is seen as stern and reserved, erupting only upon occasion in drunken joy.
  * Nader can be as loud and loving as his father, as boisterous, and perhaps as grating, as some interpret.
  * Sadaf is quiet, patient, calculating, her laughter is soft and demure and reserved only for those whom she loves.
  * Simon learns to voice his opinion and is more confrontational than he should be, but only because he cares so much. It's harder to find the quiet boy he used to be, but his quiet moments of peace bring he and his loved ones happiness.
  * As babies, the twins cried the least, which was a blessing and a miracle. They were only trouble once they started walking
  * Nader has brown eyes, Geralt has blue, Sadaf and Simon each have green eyes (the first like her father and the second like his ren)
  * Fae is 5'3”, Claude is 5'9" . Nader is 5'6", Geralt is 6'2", Sadaf is 5'5", and Simon is 5'7"
  * Fae fainted to discover their first pregnancy. Their body overwhelmed by a sudden surge of two heartbeats (though I doubt anyone would realize Fae was having twins until late into the pregnancy); causing them discomfort and even pain. They were confused and thought they were bleeding. While normally, a pregnant person wouldn't feel that heartbeat, Fae feels it--in fact they feel all of it so intensely, and once it's discovered that they're having children, all that apprehension about the sensation melts away, and makes them happy
  * Nader and Simon each bear no Crest; though Nader’s firstborn eventually bears a Crest of Flames.
  * Geralt gets the Crest of Flames, which causes quite a stir.
  * Sadaf possesses a minor Crest of Riegan.


	2. Doodles and Music

Yeah, I'm going to be that person! But, if anyone wanted to listen to the playlist I made for Fae // the ot4 ; here's a link:

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/55X1Ahj27GJtkjTYWX1b1f>

My friend doodled Fae and Claude's children for me T-T !!!! I'm so blessed, and they're so cute!!! Maybe some of you would like to see?


	3. The Second Batch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.

  * When Fae took control of Fodlan, they released Brigid from the control of Adrestia, weakening their position and Adrestia's wealth considerably. Brigid didn't become insular however, and took the opportunity to approach Fodlan in a new way for trade and relations. Thirteen years after the founding of Omoya, its boundaries did expand to include the territory of Brigid.
  * Duscur is easily reestablished, with the land being returned to the Duscur people, but it is mostly a region within Faerghus, rather than its own territory.
  * Halvard and two children of lesser "rank" were benefiting from his tutor, when Hilda thought again of Cyril's situation and other children lacking the resources for an education. It was this that set her about first ensuring that there was a school house at each a respectable distance from each other within her own territory, before broadening this passion into dictating a proper curriculum which included consideration, history and accommodation for the many Almyran children making their way into Leicester territory since banding as Omoya. Further still, did she ensure that orphanages were able to demand university taught teachers and accommodation from their government to secure resources for those most affected by poverty and misfortune. Not all surrounding territories mimicked her example directly, but much of her organization was interpreted by other governing bodies in some way, and all consulted the curriculum set by her professors when dictating their own.
  * I just did Ingrid & Bernadetta's C rank conversation immediately followed by Ingrid & Raphael's C rank conversation SO these events are now chronological. The GD heard about Ingrid ripping Bernie's door down and orchestrated this stupid annoyance of eating straight out of your hands in retaliation.
  * Geralt, of the twins, is adhd, gay and a he/him nonbinary person.
  * I initially wrote the word "wife" in relation to Sylvain's situation at the end of Part I of my fic, but I've since changed that to spouse and decided that I def support Felix x Sylvain as a couple in this timeline of my stuff.
  * Talk to me about your LGBT headcanons. In my opinion, Felix, Ignatz, and Ashe are trans men. It would be extremely unlikely for me to headcanon a character as straight.
  * Sylvain is good friends with Hilda and Lorenz; I'm actually going to go so far as to say that he's Hilda's best friend after the ot4. I would say that Ignatz is closest with Lorenz after the ot4, but that when given opportunity to treat with others of the nobility that he's closest with Ferdinand.
  * As soon as Fae left Garreg Mach with Claude, the Church of Seiros started their process of electing a new Archbishop.
  * You may not have been curious about my having Lorenz be Duke of Leicester in Part I; but I assumed his actions during the War of Flames would have earned him some honor and respect to bring him into the running against Holst. In my playthrough, he landed the killing blow on the last of the 10 Elites - and he calls out that he's done so and that you can focus on the final boss? I was so proud of him! Lmao
  * As an adult, Lorencia is seen as an oddity, still speaking with the pomp and propriety that she associates with her father's proper speech patterns. It takes many some time to realize that she isn't doing this to distance herself, and takes others some time to realize she's not doing it sarcastically.
  * Halvard is well-intentioned, and though physically clumsy, he is socially adept, able to keep secrets and interpret the needs and cues of friends, allies and enemies alike. He takes strongly to his mother's legacy in maintaining what is more or less a school board, and spends a lot of time with children to better understand how to improve upon her vision. He's always trying to big brother anyone Lorencia's age or younger.
  * Baldovin is Sadaf's best friend. She calls him Vinnie first, and later so does his family. Many others call him Baldy, and he fucking hates it. He inherits the ways in which his parents are quietly vengeful and protective, as well as overtly vengeful and protective if a violent situation should ever require it.
  * Hilda doesn’t drink. I haven’t decided whether this choice of hers translates into her children. She tried drinking, but it wasn’t great for her. Easier, and more fun, to pretend to be tipsy with inebriated friends to “designated drive,” carry them around, or talk them out of stuff; and exchange knowing glances with Marianne when the other GD would go through with each of their own questionable ideas.
  * To try and cement their ages a little better: When Simon is born, Sadaf and Baldovin are 8, Geralt and Nader are 10, Lorencia is 13, and Halvard is 16. Which definitely means that Lorenz is going to flip his shit about his oldest child being nearly a man when Fae and Claude are having another one. Related, when Simon is born, Fae is 46, Claude is 42, and Lorenz and Hilda are 43.
  * When Halvard was twelve, he accidentally caught a glance of a stolen kiss between Claude and his father. When he approached him on it, Lorenz was at the same time grateful and resentful that he was alone to have to try and have this conversation with his son. He did a surprisingly good job of it. A few months later, Halvard approached the monarchs and his parents to say they should be less subtle about it. They crowded in on each other's space far more in the company of their children afterwards.
  * It’s not one conversation that the ot4 has with any of their children afterwards which attempts to explain the nature of their relationship, but rather several conversations over the course of their lives. By the time Simon is an adult, however, it’s barely even a conversation. He sort of has to come into himself raised by four parents, and the sight is no longer striking to the royal attendants or the people of Omoya.
  * There have been rumors about the Monarchs and their indiscretion and perceived promiscuity since before the birth of Sadaf. They never figured out how to address them, but when Lorenz and Hilda eventually moved into the palace in Derdriu, they finally took Halvard's advice, practically daring anyone to bring attention to the affection they shared (just casual pda, like hand holding, a chaste kiss goodbye, etc.).
  * When Halvard is twenty seven, he convinces his father to retire. It takes A LOT of convincing, Lorenz wanting his son to have the time he did not have outside of courtly responsibilities, but Hilda, Claude and Fae are all on Halvard's side. The young man had goals he wanted to start working towards, and Claude had already been in power twice over by that age. Retiring as head of his house, did not mean that Lorenz would be able to sit idle however. Lorenz and Hilda were easily accepted into the palace at Derdriu at the age of fifty-four, as Advisor to the Crown and Minister of Children and Youth Services, respectively. Allowing them to continue their work for years yet, and be closer to Fae and Claude; still within reach to return to Gloucester for personal affairs and emergencies.
  * Hilda is 5'0”, Lorenz is 6'2" . Halvard is 6'5", Lorencia is 6'2", and Baldovin is 5'4"
  * While Halvard was always a larger child / youth, Lorencia goes through a late growth spurt, surprising everyone with her height. She’s tall and slender. Baldovin didn’t expect to gain either of his siblings’ height, and had a good sense of humor towards people who thought he would.
  * Halvard has pink eyes and straight pink hair which he wears in a milk braid when he's older, and looks like a Goneril to an extreme. Lorencia has curly pink hair and eyes like her father, both in color and shape; as well as his slender chin. Baldovin has straight purple hair and purple eyes like his father, but a more stout and square jaw and physicality; he eventually sports a mustache and beard when he does go bald.
  * Halvard has a major Crest of Goneril.
  * Lorencia has a minor Crest of Gloucester.
  * Baldovin has a minor Crest of Goneril.


	4. Timeline

I forgot that this "fic" space was For Me, but I was talking to someone about fan kids, so have a timeline and hints at things I'm writing. Numbers that are connected with a plus symbol are year+months.

1159 

\- Fae is born (3/5) (Taurus)

1161

\- Lorenz is born (13/6) (Gemini)

1162

\- Hilda is born (3/2) (Aquarius)

\- Claude is born (24/7) (Leo)

1186 

\- august / verdant rain moon - Fire Emblem Three Houses: Verdant Wind ends

1187

\- december / ethereal moon - Lorenz and Hilda wed [might write this]

1189

\- december / ethereal moon - Halvard is born (27/12) (Capricorn)

1192

\- november / red wolf moon - Lorencia is born (1/11) (Scorpio)

1193

\- february / pegasus moon - Expanded Epilogue: The Eleventh Hour

\- april / great tree moon - Expanded Epilogue: Unyielding Dedication

\- september / horsebow moon - Expanded Epilogue: The Wedding Episode

1195

\- march / lone wolf moon - Gentle Moments: First Pregnancy

\- november / red wolf moon - Nader and Geralt are born (3/11) (Scorpio)

1196

\- june / garland moon - [WIP] twins are 7 months, Lori 3+7, Claude gets angry

\- october / wyvern moon - Gentle Moments: In Mourning

\- december / ethereal moon - Gentle Moments: In Derdriu

1197

\- june / garland moon - [WIP] second pregnancy (twins are 1+7, Hal 7+6, Lori 4+7)

1198

\- january / guardian moon - Sadaf is born (22/1) (Aquarius)

\- march / lone wolf moon - Baldovin is born (22/3) (Aries)

1201

\- Halvard confronts his father

1205

\- february / pegasus moon - [WIP] first wyvern ride + pregnancy

\- september / horsebow moon - Simon is born (9/9) (Virgo)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely, definitely, definitely feel free to ask me questions about the ot4. I'm happy to discuss them. Depending on the severity of a question, I may chose to forgo determining sexual stuff or death.


End file.
